This invention relates to martial arts self-defense weaponry or excercising devices.
One type of such weaponry, conventionally designated as "nunchakus," includes a pair of handles interconnected by bendable linkage such as chain or strong roping. While grasping one handle, the other handle and chain may be swung to the side, around the body, above the head, and in a variety of other different actions to produce a highly effective hand weapon. Similarly, other manipulations of one or both handles make the nunchaku an extremely effective weapon when properly utilized. In the field of martial arts, the nunchaku develops great hand, wrist, arm, and body dexterity in its use both as a sport and exercising device. Also, because of its relative simplicity and compactness, the nunchaku is finding greater use as a self-defense hand weapon for law enforcement officials. With proper training, law enforcement officers may quickly develop the ability to immobilize subjects without inflicting serious or lethal blows.
At the same time, proper use of such devices requires numerous, rather complex movements, many of which rely upon spinning or twisting of the handles relative to one another to develop high momentum for strong blows with heavy impact. Other movements include rapid and complicated twisting of both handles simultaneously, this tending to cause repeated twisting and consequent kinking of the linkage connecting the handles. Similar results occur with other types of martial arts devices that incorporate more than two handle-like rigid members connected by bendable linkage in chain-like fashion.